The Hunters Hunt
by nightstalker204
Summary: A sequel to "Stories in Multiplayer"(from the Call of Duty site), follow Sandman, Kyle, Jokester, and the rest of the gang as they enter the world of Battlefield 4. However, as much fun as it is, evil still lurks and follows them. Kyle knows this and things can still never be the same with them still following them. Review, Like, Favorite, Follow, Etc. if you want!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It had been long. Too long away from that game. However, it didn't matter to him. With the newest release of _Ghost_, the game no longer had it's vibe that attracted him to it. So, with others, he quit it. He grew attracted to another game, another competitor in the competition of FPS shooters. He beat the campaign, tried out Multiplayer and got attached real quickly. So, like always, he talked about it his friends. To his clanmates, he announced the switch of games, most going along. Others however... they did not stay long after hearing it. They still kept a strong following though.

It had been months since that, almost a year since that moment when those 2 people came and joined the clan. They soon grew closer, constantly showing up at meetings, practices, etc. They seemed well fit in the clan now also. They of course, joined him and the others in the new game mode. He enjoyed there company like the others did.

Then there was the leaders, Dragonfire and Hydra. For now Hydra went as Wolfygirl, but he stilled called her Hy or Hyde. Dragonfire and her still had Sunday gaming on Borderlands 2 and her own Saturday gaming on Tomb Raider and Dead Rising. It didn't bother him, nor did it bother the others. Dragonfire, however, was a different story. He came along with the game and enjoyed it. He was never a fan of CoD, but as soon as the new game hit the shelves he instantly got hooked. He was the first one to suggest it to myself.

There was Hustrak, Jokester (now called Gin, or Jokey), and Chev. Hustrak still showed up for meetings and training practices (now, because of the new game, they had intense private match trainings) and Jokey still joked around with the others. Chev, the quiet one as he was, soon became a leading figure in the game. He was an orderly one, constantly giving out objectives and tasks to do to keep the clan on their toes.

Sandman, like the idiot he was, was one of the first to merge the other game with this one. He played constantly, always giving updates on clan status, etc. Then there was Jigsaw... a touchy subject. He still stayed with the clan, treating them like his family more than they treated him like they were their's. He was like the little brother of the clan. He didn't mind the position either.

Then there was myself. I changed also. Not much, but still a subtle change. The others didn't seem to mind. I was no longer away of the threat from the other clan, but instead had fun with friends. I liked it this way. It was fine with me and fine with them. And we had a **blast** doing it!

**Current Time:**

**Operation C F.L.A.G**

**Firing**

**Light**

**Against**

**Goons**

"I swear whoever comes up the names of whenever we try to capture flags" I muttered under my breath.

"Cmon Kyle, get a move on, we need to start heading over to B" Sandy told me.

"Yeah yeah" I grumbled, slinging my Peckeng behind my back and pulling my Rex out.

I started to follow Sandman as he walked down the stairs. B Flag was silent for now, as it always it before a battle. I looked out a window and saw the Guard Tower had a turret in it.

_If I can just get in there..._ I thought

We sprinted to the Guard Tower as we hit the bottom floor of the steps. My dogtags, holding the American flag dogtag as the right one, and the "Almos' Done" dogtag for the left one jingled as I ran. I ran to the side of the Guard Tower, seeing the meter for captuing B fill up. I sighed in relief and was just about to run up the stairs circling around the tower when an explosion caught me.

"It's a trap! They put C4 under it!" Sandman yelled as the floor caved in and I suddenly was rushed downwards into the basement below.

I blacked out...


	2. Persons of Interest

I knew my legs were pinned the moment I woke up. The whole tower was collapsed and I couldn't see Sandman anywhere. Three enemies came from one of the doorways, surveying the wreckage. They were all Recons ,but I could tell they didn't play the class often.

"Hey how many kills you get from that?" one of them asked. His voice sounded young.

"One!" another one answered, his voice sounding young in the same way.

"Awesome! Let's see if one of those guys had a Revolver on them" the third one said.

They started coming my way. I tried to lift myself up, but the wreckage was holding me down. I lifted my Rex, which was still in my hand, towards them.

_No! Don't be out of ammo now!_, I thought.

The ammo pouch for my Rex ammo was on my legs, whiched were trapped under the concrete. I desperately tried to claw the concrete away, but the Recons had already noticed me.

"Hey look!" one of them yelled out.

"I see him! He's got a Revolver!", said the one who had set the trapped explosives.

"Alright guys! Let's kill him!" said the last one.

They circled around me. I had nowhere to run. I brought out my Bayonet to try to stab one of them. They were too far away though.

"Alright guys! One!" said the leader of the group. Instantly the one to the left of the circle vanished in darkness. A hand covered his month as a knife was stuck through his neck.

"Two!" said the leader again, continuing the countdown as if nothing happened. The one of his left disappeared in the same manner of the last one.

"Thr- Hey guys where did you go?" asked the last Recon, finally noticing his friends were gone.

"Three" said a voice, as a teammate of mine stabbed him through the neck, ripping his tags from the corpse.

"Hey Kyle. Stuck in a rock and hard place?" Chev asked.

Alright hold up. Chev. He mained as Assault, but had the clothing as a Recon. Weird right? He still had his signature red skull mask that covered his mouth and had a Shank. Never explained why he chose the Shank either. Well anyways.. back to the story.

"Yeah, yeah get me out Chev" I complained as he started to lift chunks of concrete off me.

"What happened to Sand?" I asked.

He pointed toward another slab of concrete nearby. A hand was shown coming from the bottom of it, still clutching a P226.

_Sandman..._, I thought.

"He's probably spawned at A..." Chev reassured me.

With a final heave, he lifted the heavy rock from atop my legs and I crawled away. He threw a medpack down near my feet and sat on another rock. The meter for capturing B filled up completely.

He looked deadly, like a Grim Reaper, in the fire. He had a small bracelet around his right wrist, holding 3 pairs of dogtags.

"Hey, thanks for saving me" I said to him.

"Yeah, it was no problem" he responded.

Sandman came running up beside us.

"Sup?" he asked.

"Took you long enough Sand dune!" Chev said, getting up.

"Let's go capture C, sha'll we?" Sandman asked.

**20 Minutes Later**

We ended up winning the match. As we left the lobby, I got a message.

"It's from Hyde" I told them, ripping the small letter open.

**Hey Kyle? Yeah, invite some of us to the match. Let's just say we need to talk.**

The message said.

"Alright guys! Ready up, we're going back out" I told them.


	3. Welcome Home

"Alright, who let Hust fly the heli?" Darren asked.

"Oh you know..." Jokester started.

"FIX THIS!" Darren yelled at her.

"Alright, alright!" Jokester calmed him.

Jokester brought out her RPG, took aim at the helicopter and shot it. The helicopter exploded with a satisfying boom.

"Problem solved" Jokester said reloading her RPG.

"Yeah yeah..." Darren responded.

"_Alright who blew up my heli?_" said a voice over the radio.

"Oh you know..." Darren started.

Jokester playfully kicked his shin and he lifted his hands in a fake surrender. A few moments later, Hust spawned on Darren and said beside Jokester. After that, Hydra came in the small building with Dragon in tow.

"What up?" Hust said, putting his feet on the table.

"We have a problem" Hydra said bluntly.

A wave of unsettlement washed over the squadmates as Hydra described their situation. After Hydra explained their situation, she finished it with saying:

"They are back."


End file.
